<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Same But Different by PokemonKatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612998">The Same But Different</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt'>PokemonKatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Platane-hakase | Autistic Professor Augustine Sycamore, Autistic Tanaka Gundham, Other, Trans Male Character, Trans Platane-hakase | Trans Professor Augustine Sycamore - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A banquet gets hosted at a grand mansion. Two of the guests find the commotion too much to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Same But Different</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was chatting away, but they were all so loud. He had to go outside.</p><p>Gundham Tanaka made his way to the door, rubbing his Hell Hound earring on the way to calm himself down. The loud noises were hurting his ears, so he had them blocked nearly the entire time. He walked out of the lobby and took a stroll through the garden.</p><p>It was very quiet. The sound of the water features made Gundham calmer and even a little sleepy. It was late after all. The decor around the garden was beautiful and Gundham felt at peace with himself for the first time since he arrived at the banquet. As he approached one of the corners of the garden, he noticed someone.</p><p>A man sat on a bench, his knees up to his chest, slowly rocking back and forth, his fingers fiddling with his hair. On closer inspection, it was Professor Augustine Sycamore.</p><p>"The commotion has affected you too, huh?" Gundham tried to start a conversation, sitting down next to Augustine.</p><p>"Too loud..." He responded. The Ultimate let out a sigh.</p><p>"Why must mortals hold such events?"</p><p>"It wasn't a mortal's idea. It was Katt's."</p><p>"My question still stands."</p><p>"I don't know. I know I'm a professor, but I'm not THAT clever." Augustine lowered his head to his knees. Gundham quickly noticed.</p><p>"Do you want me to leave you alone? Is my presence uncomfortable?"</p><p>"No, it's fine. It's just cramps. Had to start today of all days." The professor sighed and lifted his head back up.</p><p>Both of them felt safe together. They understood each other and helped each other. Both were diagnosed with autism at young ages. Gundham was diagnosed at 4 and Augustine was diagnosed at 5. Augustine also came out as transgender at 13, which means he had more to cope with. Gundham is very sensitive to noise and light and without his Hell Hound earring, he can go into a meltdown. Augustine is as sensitive as Gundham when it comes to noise, less sensitive to light and quite sensitive to smells. If he's without a pad when his period starts or if he's in a really stressful situation, then he can go into a meltdown.</p><p>"How long have you been out here?"</p><p>"Only ten minutes." Just as Augustine answered Gundham's question, it started to rain. Both let out a disappointed sigh and ran inside. As soon as they got inside, they got a storm of sensations. They were lucky not to go into sensory overload. Both reacted similarly (due to them both being really sensitive to noise), clutching their heads and trying to get to a quiet corner. They had to retreat to one of the bathrooms.</p><p>"This is ridiculous. Such mere mortals can make such weapons!" Gundham sat on the edge of the bath with Augustine sitting against the door. The Dark Devas nuzzled Gundham to cheer him up. They all then glanced at Augustine.</p><p>"The Dark Devas take an interest in you. Come over here." On command, the professor got up, sitting next to the breeder. Cham-P climbed out and jumped onto his hand. His large body fit nicely in it. "Cham-P isn't agitated. He is comfortable." Gundham gave a warm smile as Augustine gently stroked Cham-P.</p><p>"Hey, Gundham. Would you like to spend a day together at some point? Just me, you and the Devas?" It took a few seconds, but Gundham nodded in response. Augustine smiled. "Thank you..."</p><p>"It's alright, Prince of Beasts." Gundham chuckled, using Augustine's overlord nickname.</p><p>Both spent the rest of the banquet together, only really coming out to grab food. Once the banquet had ended, they went their separate ways. Augustine went with his siblings whilst Gundham went with the other Ultimates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>